utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Melonramune
Welcome Hi, welcome to Utaite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kony page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 05:33, December 4, 2011 Taking information from Nico Nico Pedia If you are going to translate information from Nico Nico Pedia then please proof read and check the accuracy of the information you post, because there's no way this sentence could be possible "He soon hit one of the Utaite rankings as one of the top 10 singers and in the next one as one of the top 3" unless they really do rank the utaties Starikun 23:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol you actually posted your reply to the wrong person Starikun 02:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! >< I totally fail at this wiki stuff.. orz XD I had a bunch of pages up and I stupidly picked the wrong one and clicked the wrong user lol. But if you saw my message, I think you kinda get what I was saying. I won't add stuff like that if you don't think it's good. I'm not really sure about what to add and what to omit yet sorry! m(_ _)m Melonramune 02:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Its totally fine to add everything from Nico Nico Pedia^^ I was just kinda pissed that someone wrote that he surpassed some of the other utaites in rank because I've never heard of any type of ranking of the utaites and some people tend to be very bias about their favorite utaites and write on the wiki how good they are when this site is just meant to give information on them Starikun 02:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay XD I looked into it and I found out that it wasn't an overall ranking but rather a daily ranking. I think they take the amount of views and mylists on the latest Utaite videos for that one day, caluclate the scores, and then rank them. Yeah I see that kinda stuff on other Wikis too... ): It's really annoying because, like what you said, biased talk doesn't really give information. ><; Melonramune 03:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Asking for Help Oh yea it's better if you post your problems on Esperancia's page rather then the help desk, she the only really of any help when it comes to clarifying things. I already moved it for you though Starikun 02:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay ty! Melonramune 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Non-vocaloid songs You mean to list them in the Utaite's "list of covered songs"? Sure :) I've listed some before too. Esperancia 02:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okies! I'll add them asap :D Melonramune 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) fuuuuuu >,< Senka is mine >,< I already completed his page in the utmost possible way >.< I just suck at writing a description OTL you're welcome to edit that it you like but I actively update everything else hmmmm well it know anything about "Kuze/Kuzu" that would be really helpful too.... Lol XD Nah I just noticed that his name was on the incomplete list so I grabbed him XD I'll go grab another Utaite *too lazy to make Senka's page more detailed anyways LOL* I'll prolly be editing him as well as other Utaite here and there if I come across any info on them anyways ^^ Edit: Okay I'll look up some info on Kuze/Kuzu :D If I find anything on him I'll update Senka's page with the info Melonramune 03:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) thanks~ Starikun 07:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Duet Starikun suggests PONPONPON, I suggest we go for it! I've been wanting to dub it and all though it's not originally a duet I can colour code it and mix it. ^-^ Kotoneko 05:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! XD I can also help with the mixing btw ^^ Melonramune 19:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) do you mind if I want to join? :3 of course if you just want to keep it 2 people thats fine too....well I could draw the "icon" (idk what to call those face images) if you'll like :) Starikun 20:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay with it :D Melonramune 23:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) alright then :) once Kotoneko gives the okay I'll start drawing (and recording...) well.... any traits you have in mind for your character? like body shape (more feminine or masculine?), "theme" (cute, cool etc?), hair style and color, eye color, clothes, etc. oh your "utaite name" might be helpful to know also references are helpful too if you can find them :) even a crappy self drawing helps Starikun 02:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay so what parts should we have? split the parts if we're not singing all at the same time :D I can help out on both art and mixing btw been mixing my UTAULOID's voices for awhile and I do draw once in awhile. Like I have PS and a tablet and everything... If everyone's okay with it, I'll upload it to NND...? Theme: cute I guess Hair style: waist lenght curly hair o____o; I'm not very imaginative so I'll stick to my real hair style Hair color: red Eye color: blue Name: You can just use Melon... I sing under Melon on NND so I'm too lazy to use a new name XD Here's a really really rough and bad and quick sketch I made ><; Melonramune 03:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) for parts I suppose we'll decide on who sings it the best? XD I've tried making a UTAULOID with my sister before but we need quite finished and it become an abandoned project.... Well I have to say though you've exceeded my expecations for drawing o.o you actually draw quite well in fact maybe better then me o.o OTL now I have to try much more harder... I have a tablet and PS too although I prefer SAI Well we could colab...somehow....never quite got how people do that sometimes and oh the way you draw hair is so lovely I can't quite seem to draw hair with minimal amount of lines like you do um sure? well time to start drafting~ need to go bother kotneko too :) Starikun 03:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ah I just realized my character is going to look the most unnatural compared to all of yours OTL I have white hair Starikun 03:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with it, you can see my online persona on my page. xD I'll start coding then. *tell me if you want me to help with the illustrations at all, you can see my stuff at http://www.courtcio.deviantart.com * Kotoneko 04:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ty! XD but I mess up on anatomy a lot ;w; And drawing drives me crazy so it's not really my favorite thing to do ): Lol me too! I finished my UTAULOID but I quit about 2 yrs ago /: I do some programming now but not as often as before and the UTAULOIDs I program aren't mine. But white hair isn't unatural! There are some people with white-like hair! Acually, it's creative and unique! >w< I was lazy and just took my own hair color instead of being creative and inventing my own XD Okay I'll try dividing the parts tomorrow. Edit: Btw Kotoneko your art's soo pretty! >< Melonramune 04:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ah yes...anatomy OTL well I was thinking that for the drawing that our poses be like a notable part from the PONPONPON dance and also have clothes similar to that style too...hmmm well i'll try to finish my drafts as soon as possible and show it to you guys but i'll only probably be able to record this weekend not draw :I here's an example of my best digital drawing so far I don't want to give you my dA account...>.< http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/280/f/1/f18d084e4ab31c5b5c4d5cd405e8ae6e-d4c596w.png awkwardly pink.... >.< Kotoneko you draw very cute :) you're older than I thought too o.o I bet all of us are around the same age and I don't even realize it XD ah...I think I'll also record a few versions of PONPONPON since I want my voice to be able to flow with all of yours >.< Starikun 22:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think we're about the same age XD Since we're all high school students :D ASDFGHJKL That's soo cute~~ I love that picture!! >< Melonramune 02:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) awww thanks >///< Starikun 20:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay these are my voice samples :I I kinda recorded them in parts so the voice might vary a bit but tell me which one you guys like and if you want to also specifically point out which part in which "voice" sounds okay thats fine too "high voice" "medium voice" "low voice" ah sorry for any mistakes I make >.< I think I still need to fix my timing and pronunciation a bit... Starikun 01:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Aww you sound soooo cute~ >w< I luff luff luff it!! Melonramune 20:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) ....although I wasn't trying to sound cute OTL.... anyways I think I'll just sing in a medium voice since singing high sounds weird to me @.@ Starikun 06:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) But your voice sounds cute without you trying! >w< Like I had to stress my voice so much ): sample w/o karaoke {C}It's bad quality sorry ><; I forgot to set at a higher hz recording rate ): Melonramune 16:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks >.< yea its kinda apparent o.o but to me I feel it's better to sing in a "normal" voice as it is what defines your "character" theres different recording rates?...o.o all i did was record and remove background sound........ I feel like your page is getting a bit filled with our talking >.< Starikun 02:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's ok XD Yeah true... I should try singing in my normal voice rather than the high pitched one >< Yeah on some programs you can set your recording to a higher hertz number. A higher hertz gives better quality. I think I used 44100Hz, which was high quality, but not optimal for me... Yeah mee too... all I did was amplify ^^; Melonramune 19:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, don't worry about the mixing, I'll do all that. You two just record your lines *I'm the one who wanted to make a collab anyway* Not to mention I already have a really good instrumental to use.Kotoneko 06:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Done! Sorry it took so long ><; http://www.4shared.com/mp3/3UfmP57k/ponponponmelo.html {C}Melonramune 21:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you make it so you sing it acapella while you listen to the song through your headphones? Otherwise I can't mix it. ^-^ Kotoneko 01:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) WTF I COULDA SWORN I HAD IT ACAPELLA >< Sorry, I was being a kumquat and accidentally switched the karaoke on ): I lost the acapella verision, so I'll re-record it asap! sorry! Melonramune 03:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) gahhhhhhhh I need to finish mine soon T.T I'll go record it tomorrow OTL I've been being lazy since its the holidays. Need to finish the picture too....I finished my rough draft at least....Now I need to make a decent looking final draft and color it OTL so slow T.T Oh and Melon I've mentioned KanzentaiCell in a blog post before o.o guess you never saw it Starikun 03:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SERIOUSLY!? I go stalk the blogs now >////< Melonramune 06:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFF I SAAAAW IT >< I should start reading blogs more often now ): I'm missing out on so much asdfghjkl; Melonramune 06:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) YESSSS KanzentaiCell is really an ikemen~ Love him so much. I wonder how his face looks like :3 ichiraichi 12:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) His face is supposed to look something like these: pic 1 pic 2 Not sure if they're 100% accurate... Since Utaite sometimes like to fudge the way they look. Kony made himself look like he had light brown, straight hair when he actually had dark brown curly hair. ): Though I liked Kony's curly hair better...... Melonramune 23:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Those pictures look really funny lol is it me or does he have lots of random pictures of beer/alcohol? o.o Starikun 01:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah I laughed when I saw those too >< XD You should see Piko's twipple ; if he doesn't have pictures of food he has pictures of alcohol of Piko, considering his moe looks lol, but I think he said before that he really liked drinking white wine and he has a very high tolerance Melonramune 03:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) oh my... *shocked* yea its unexpected considering his moe looks XD makes you realize how old they really are since all of them (at least to me) look young *shakes head* those darn Asian looks >.< Starikun 04:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay so this time I made sure I got the right file ><; Here's the my complete version: http://www.4shared.com/mp3/FMbiqxxK/no_oke_ponpon_melon.html Sorry it's so late!Melonramune 01:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Awww gosh I sorry I'm so slow TT.TT I've been busy (mainly with school) lately and I've only started recording recently TT.TT I was going to finish this week but I suddenly got a sore throat OTL I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! >.< also....I think I'm not going to be able to finish the pictures >.< school....just suddenly got a lot harder........I'm really really really really sorry guys TT.TT I'll be sure to finishing singing once the weekend comes >.< once again I'm really really really sorry Q.Q I've been dragging you guys down with me..... Starikun 01:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hyadain Hey Melon, I can't make heads or tails of this :O Could you check to see if it says Hyadain pitches his voice or actually is able to sing like a girl? Starikun 02:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I think he pitches his voice... It says "調整" which is adjusted/tuned. I also listened to his Hyadainko to make sure, I'm pretty sure he does adjust the pitch of his voice after listening to Hyadainko's voice. Melonramune 05:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ I thought so since I went through several translators and such Starikun 20:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) waves waves heya, kony-lover 2 ! xD well, how cant ya like kony's voice? one of the cutest (or its THE cutest) voice ever DDD 22.Jan. 2012 Crystellaris ^YES >/////< Agreed completely! Melonramune 16:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC)